shafarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bibliographic vocabularies
Library of Congress Subject Headings This section of this page should be categorized at Χ-Z695.Z8L5 BIBFRAME Vocabulary This is categorized here, without my having found better reference already in LC published schedules. Introduction “The BIBFRAME vocabulary uses a Linked Data model and thus leverages the RDF modeling practice of uniquely identifying as Web resources all entities, attributes, and relationships (i.e., properties) between entities. The BIBFRAME Vocabulary is comprised of the RDF properties, classes, and relationships between and among them. In addition to” that basic vocabulary is an “extension that the Library of Congress established in its work on a BIBFRAME 2.0 pilot”“BIBFRAME Model, Vocabulary, Guidelines, Examples, Analyses (BIBFRAME - Bibliographic Framework Initiative, Library of Congress).” n.d. https://www.loc.gov/bibframe/docs/index.html.. Kranditri work with vocabulary I'll make better of this section, hopefully, but for now, here are what I'm finding of a few important words. vocabulary “In order to make it as easy as possible for client applications to process your data, you should reuse terms from well-known vocabularies wherever possible. You should only define new terms yourself if you can not find required terms in existing vocabularies. Reuse existing terms A set of well-known vocabularies has evolved in the Semantic Web community. Please check whether your data can be represented using terms from these vocabularies before defining any new terms: * Friend-of-a-Friend (FOAF), vocabulary for describing people. * Simple Knowledge Organization System (SKOS), vocabulary for representing taxonomies and loosely structured knowledge. * Creative Commons (CC), vocabulary for describing license terms.” * and numerous others “A more extensive list of well-known vocabularies is maintained by the W3C SWEO Linking Open Data community project in the ESW Wiki. A listing of the 100 most common RDF namespaces (August 2006) is provided by UMBC eBiquity Group. It is common practice to mix terms from different vocabularies. We especially recommend the use of rdfs:label and foaf:depiction properties whenever possible as these terms are well-supported by client applications. How to define terms? When you cannot find good existing vocabularies that cover all the classes and properties you need, then you have to define your own terms. Defining new terms is not hard. RDF classes and properties are resources themselves, identified by URIs, and published on the Web, so everything we said about publishing Linked Data applies to them as well.”“How to Publish Linked Data on the Web.” n.d. http://wifo5-03.informatik.uni-mannheim.de/bizer/pub/LinkedDataTutorial/#whichvocabs. Linked Data “The Web enables us to link related documents. Similarly it enables us to link related data. The term Linked Data refers to a set of best practices for publishing and connecting structured data on the Web. Key technologies that support Linked Data are URIs (a generic means to identify entities or concepts in the world), HTTP (a simple yet universal mechanism for retrieving resources, or descriptions of resources), and RDF (a generic graph-based data model with which to structure and link data that describes things in the world).”“Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) | Linked Data - Connect Distributed Data across the Web.” n.d. http://linkeddata.org/faq. RDF “the Resource Description Framework is one of the key ingredients of Linked Data, and provides a generic graph-based data model for describing things, including their relationships with other things. RDF data can be written down in a number of different ways, known as serialisations. Examples of RDF serialisations include RDF/XML, Notation-3 (N3), Turtle, N-Triples, RDFa, and RDF/JSON.” RDF “is a family of World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) specifications originally designed as a metadata data model. It has come to be used as a general method for conceptual description or modeling of information that is implemented in web resources, using a variety of syntax notations and data serialization formats. It is also used in knowledge management applications.”“Resource Description Framework - Wikipedia.” 2019. January 7, 2019. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resource_Description_Framework. more with BIBFRAME For Kranditri’s purposes, the BIBFRAME ontological class is of special importance, more so than with other bibliographic purposes such as pertain to some of the less human published, manufactured and distributed items persons trade. My goal here is to salvatorily qualify the personal, even more simply the identifying or nomenclative aspect of reference to such persons as we might have encountered while “purchasing” our own universe, be that purchase through the use of exchangeable media of value (in order of most remote to simplest and nearest the soul): discipline, money, laughter (entertainment), and/or love (which for many includes sex). I'll have to study these classes further: , , , , , , , , , , and . BIBFRAME gives an extensive list of classes to consider. I'll have to compare some of it to the IFLA Library Reference Model I began studying, and decide from there what's best for Kranditri. References Category:Χ-Z1006